nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Carly Shay
'Carly Shay ' is the main character of the Nickelodeon television series iCarly. She is the sister of artist Spencer Shay, the best friend of Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson and the host of the webshow iCarly. She resides in the complex Bushwell Plaza, in apartment 8C. She is portrayed by Miranda Cosgrove as a teenager, and Jadin Gould as a child (flashback only). Personality Carly is a kind, easy-going ,caring and beautiful girl, who would do anything for her friends and loved ones. She does well in school (though it has been mentioned that she has trouble in science) and hates getting into trouble or breaking the rules. She usually manages to keep herself out of trouble, though sometimes she finds herself taking the blame for her best friend Sam's wrongdoings. Carly is the peacemaker of the iCarly gang, and usually has to get between her friends Sam and Freddie when their fights get out of hand. She appears to suffer with claustrophobia, and has a panic attack whenever she is confined to a small space. On the iCarly website, it was also mentioned that she has a fear of birds, though this has not been addressed on the show. She is easily grossed out, and is described by Sam as "soft and girly and weak". Carly shows singing ability in several episodes, leading a funeral party in a rendition of "Amazing Grace" and stepping in for Gordon when he was unable to finish his song in the episode iDo. She is known for her gorgeous appearance such as lipgloss, dresses and make up. Relationships With Other Main Characters Sam Puckett Carly and Sam met when they were about eight years old, and Sam wanted to steal Carly's tuna sandwich. When Carly fought back, Sam was impressed and the two eventually became the best of friends. Despite her abrasiveness and agressiveness, Carly is shown to think very highly of Sam. Carly acts as her moral guardian, trying to keep her out of trouble and occasionally taking the blame for her pranks. Although Sam frequently causes Carly trouble, she likes her for being "creative, smart, fun and awesome". In iChristmas, it was shown that Carly's life would be very different without Sam; iCarly would never have existed and Carly would be dating Nevel Papperman. At times, Carly and Sam's fights are extremely bad, such as in iDon't Want To Fight and iSaw Him First. In iQuit iCarly, one of their fights even lead to a near-death situation for both of them. But their fights have always ended with their friendship becoming ultimately stronger, and they seem to be close as sisters. Freddie Benson Freddie is one of Carly's best friends and she cares about him deeply. Carly was very aware of Freddie's crush on her in the first few seasons, and sometimes exploited that so he would do anything for her if she said "Please? For me?" in a cute voice. Freddie had liked her ever sice they met, and the two even dated briefly after Freddie saved Carly's life in the episode,"iSaved Your Life" However, the relationship did not work out, and the two went back to being friends. They keep up a great friendship, and they know that they can rely on each other when things get hard. Freddie and Carly have a lot in common. They are both excellent students in school, and they don't like getting into trouble and even live in the same apartment building (Bushwell Plaza). Griffin Carly was once furious with Griffin for stealing Spencer's motorbike. However she later starts falling in love with him. They share a kiss in the dark. While kissing Griffin in her room she sees pee wee babies in his shelves. She and Sam later make fun of them causing him to break up with her. However it is rumored that after the Breakup Carly and Griffin shared a last kiss. de:Carly Shay nl:Carly Shay Category:ICarly